The Otogakure Kage
by non fractum adhuc amo
Summary: When Sakura Haruno gets into a trance, which can only be broken by the person who cast it, what will happen to her life? Who and why did the person create this cursed new jutsu? SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, SasoDei and more.


**I know this is really short :/ But it'll get better!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Naruto :(**

* * *

She rushed through the wooden gates into the unknown land, her long hair rushing behind her, trying to keep up with the speed the girl was maintaining. Her whole body hypnotized with adrenaline, her feet quickening with every heart beat, her senses heightened. She was unstoppable.

A leaf in the distant corner crunched, startling the female. She froze. Her lean legs isolated on the ground; she inhaled a sharp, unstable breath at the image before her, her throat all of a sudden became parched and she found herself at loss of words. Her emerald eyes amplified in shock; as he stepped forward closing the space between them.

"What are you doing here, Sakura?" He spoke his voice deeper than she remembered his features more manly then before; his onyx eyes fazed her body, staring at the very image of the teen, beginning their quest at her extensive, slant legs moving aloft.

"I should really ask you the same thing." The said girl replied, regaining herself instantly, shaking the astonishment of seeing him.

"Alone..." He continued as if unaware of any words escaping from her cherry lips; he began lightly caressing her cheek "Unprotected..." He added pressure to her jaw, clenching it tighter until she visibly winced in pain. "Unsafe..." He kissed her jaw line abusively, she was his prey, and she was captured as fast as a strike of lightning. "You never know what might happen to someone as precious as you..." His eyes mockingly became softer, slightly apprehending her. "Awe...I just can't leave someone as weak as you here. " He halted slightly as if dwelling on what to do subsequently. "Wait, wait, I know I'll just take you with me!"

"No! Leave me alone!" Sakura retorted unconsciously, her voice having a mentality of its own.

"Now why would I do that? What fun would that be?" He stroked her cheek vulgarly while the other yet compressing her jowl. He held onto her petite frame while she failingly struggled to escape his wraths. His well-built arms encircled her slim waist lifting her aloft. Her elongated legs began lash out instinctively as he commenced to leap bough to branch.

"Let me GO, SASUKE!"

"Aa." He sustained his journey as if no words were vocal. A large puff of air escaped Sakura's cherry lips, as she finally gave in to the Uchiha prodigy.

"Where are you taking me Sasuke?"

"You forgot something." Bright green eyes rolled reflecting their frustration.

"What?"

"-Kun" A light laugh emerged from the pinkette.

"I'm not 12 anymore Sasuke." The handsome Uchiha scowled at the young female, but seemingly not fazed her by the action. Sakura's inner self was bursting in enjoyment, and yet silently mourning over the Uchiha prodigy.

"No, but you are still my possession. And you will always be only mine, Haruno Sakura." His body then drifted like dust leaving only a bewildered Haruno behind. She shook her long locks of bubblegum, silently transforming herself back into the village, her orbs of hypnosis widened, then blinked rapidly as if she was having another dreadful daydream.

* * *

Emerald eyes opened as the Uchiha set foot in the village that Sasuke once called home. Instead of seeing her sweet home, Sakura saw death, destruction upon Konoha. Her eyes of sea foam green set their eyes upon her friends. Sadness empowered onto Sakura as she knelt beside Naruto's once lively form, a silent cry escaping the young female. She glanced towards the Hokage building only to find her sensei lying in pain, with Zabuza's sword pierced through his body. Tears now fell like eternal waterfalls along Sakura's pale face, as her fragile fingers felt Naruto's hardened face; her rouge lips longingly kissed his cheek sweetly. "You are next." The breeze lightly whispered. Sakura Haruno lost her senses then, her mind began to screech in horror. In pain. But no sound emerged from her lips, no ghost of a noise escaped; no sense of sorrow was heard...silence enveloped the once lively Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves, the shadow of fire.

A loud 'THUMP' was heard as Sakura uncomfortably fell onto the stone ground, a sharp pain coursing through her toned body. Thick, red liquid began to drip out of the back of her neck, slightly colouring her pastel hair, her eyes began to roll back as her 'precious Sasuke-kun' approached her, a smug smirk gracing his handsome features.

"Hn. Weak." The words rolled of his tongue as he viscously slit her stomach causing more blood to usher out of the pinkette. Sakura croaked out a loud groan, pain coursing through her body as fast as a cheetah chasing its prey, Sasuke licked his pink lips, his eyes reflecting the colour of his ex-teammates small frame, his Sharingan now activated. He began to laugh evilly, as he kneeled before her. The Uchiha traced Sakura's paling face with his kusanagi, vaguely cutting her bruised cheek, Haruno Sakura's breathe hitched as she awaited her death. Her emerald orbs squeezing shut firmly, re-opening as she felt no twinge. A crash of red liquid dropped from the October sky, the weighty mist soaking rouge, and as emerald met onyx, Sakura's last breath was released.

"Sasu...ke...-kun." The infamous Hokage's apprentice Haurno Sakura finally collapsed as her body began to decay with the rest of her humanity. An eerie evil smirk formed on the Uchiha prodigy's flawless face.

"I told you I'd break all my 'bonds'. Tch. Sad though, you had so much potential." He fiddled with an extensive bubblegum strand. "But I can have whoever I want, right Sakura-Chan?" He spat her name out mockingly, like it contained poisonous venom. He brought his vicious kusanagi down again, this time successfully ruining any slim chances of the Haruno awakening.

A scream echoed through the apartment of a chunin ninja, immediately arising 3 other female Konoha abnormal residents.

"SAKURA ARE YOU OKAY?" The slim blond asked her best friend since time first enrolled. When the question went unanswered to, their eyes widened a fraction, showing their worry clearly. Tenten began to slowly shake Konoha's favourite pinkette. The screams still roared through the dreamy night, in desperation the quiet Hyūga heiress ran to the one person who she knew would come with open arms...Uzumaki Naruto.

When the sun kissed, usually carefree male, since he had first heard about team 7's only female, his feet immediately began to scurry, carrying Hinata along with him. Hinata immediately began to darken with colour with the sudden contact, the idea of fainting flashing through her mind, before she remember why they were scurrying through the silent night of Konoha. Hinata's flown nightgown shone in the night, her long violet hair breathing in the damp air of the October month, her heart pumped faster as she felt Naruto's arms tighten around her. Her face quickly becoming violently red. As his voice boomed throughout the night, she couldn't help, but snuggle comfortably into his strong chest.

After many failed attempts, even the loud mouthed Uzumaki could not awaken the troubled pinkette, so that meant that they had to resort to they're last resort- The Godamie Hokage. Of course when the ill tempered Tsunade began to go hysterical with worry when she first saw her cherished apprentice for fallen, feeling deep sorrow and somehow regret that she couldn't have prevented her little cherry blossom from being pained in any sort of way. She herself knew that Sakura would have preferred the worst physical pain that ever existed, rather than the slightest hint of emotional distribution. Her young apprentice was strong- there was no doubt in that- but even a hint of pain that could not be healed, that could not be forgotten, that could not be taken away, and her complicated mind would automatically resort to one of Tsunade's greatest hatreds: Sasuke Uchiha, but as she- the great Slug princess herself- and the rest of the top medical team discovered what was troubling Sakura, a gasp escaped each of their tired lips, they realised their most forsaken fears had just regretfully begun...

* * *

**Thanks for reading :3 I hope you enjoyed it! I'm going to try and update this as soon as possible...**

**Ja ne! -Rawr!**


End file.
